Pills
Pills are a type of medicine in NEO Scavenger. They can be obtained through scavenging and provide various wellness effects. Prescription pill bottles do not contain outright information regarding the symptoms they treat. Only a generic name of the drug is provided. Pills bought at the Junk Market or the Haggerty Clinic will always be automatically identified. When selling pills, unidentified items have a sell value of $0.25. With the Medic skill, all pills are automatically identified. Painkillers Painkillers reduce pain, lowering penalties for actions per turn when in pain. * PharmaCon "Cavilo" painkiller - White/red pill. White bottle / red cap. * PharmaCon Hydrocodone (prescription painkillers) - Orange pill. Orange bottle w/label / white cap. The specific effects are: Antibiotics Antibiotics provide a temporary immune system boost, helping to prevent infections and fight existing conditions. * PharmaCon Amoxicillin (prescription antibiotics) - White pill. White bottle / white cap. The specific effects are: Antacids Antacids currently serve only as a gotcha, causing an array of negative conditions. They do not cure gastrointestinal conditions such as vomiting. * Losepine (prescription antacid) - White pill. When unidentified, it looks identical to the antibiotic Amoxicillin. The specific effects are: Synthetic thyroid hormone Synthetic thyroid hormones currently serve only as a gotcha, as they typically cause various negative conditions or speed up metabolism greatly and healing slightly at best. * L-Thyroxine - Orange pill. When unidentified, it looks identical to the painkiller Hydrocodone. The specific effects are: Sleeping pills Sleeping pills (or sedatives) make sleep more beneficial, particularly for those suffering from Insomnia. * PharmaCon Zolpidem (prescription sleeping pills) - Blue pill. Green bottle / white cap. The specific effects are: Blood thinners Blood thinners or anticoagulants currently serve only as a gotcha, as they hamper healing capabilities. * PharmaCon Warfarin (prescription blood thinner) - Blue pill. White bottle / white cap. When unidentified, it looks identical to the sedative Zolpidem. The specific effects are: Water purification tablets While technically not a pill, water purification tablets are just as useful. These can be combined with water, in a 1:1 ratio, to produce one sterilized water droplet without the need to start a campfire and boil down the water. These can come in handy in desperate situations. If a player's status bars are dangerously low and they only have one move per turn or are hiding from enemies, these can be used to get the hydration bar up enough to get back on their feet. The pills can also be applied directly on wounds and serve as a strong disinfectant (better than distilled water). * Chemico "AquaPur" water purification tablets - Pink pill. Orange bottle w/label / white cap. Notes * The effects of pills are not multiplied when many of the same type are taken at once. * Similarly-colored unidentified pill types do not stack with each other. If, for instance, one white pill is confirmed to be Amoxicillin but won't stack with another particular white pill, that second pill must be Losepine. The same principle applies to orange pills, which can be either Hydrocodone or L-Thyroxine, and to blue pills, which can be either Warfarin or Zolpidem. * If pills discovered in a bottle are the appropriate color for the medication listed on the label, the pills can be assumed to be the medication listed on the label, even if unidentified. Properties and recipe uses Pill (any) Chemico "AquaPur" water purification tablets Pill Bottles See also *First Aid Category:Containers Category:Medical Category:Crafting Ingredients-->